snowybreezeflakefandomcom-20200214-history
The Dragons
= Monsterous Nightmare The Monstrous Nightmare is one of the most aggressive, powerful, and stubborn dragons. It is usually purple or scarlet and http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Monstrous-nightmare-01.pngpossesses a long, snakelike neck and tail. If you clamp its mouth shut, it can't open its enormous jaws, much like a crocodile. Moreover, the locomotion of the Monstrous Nightmare is similar to that of pterosaurs; it can use its claw-tipped wings to "crawl" along the floor. As it is quick to anger, the Monstrous Nightmare can be counted on to be the first to arrive and the last to leave in a fight. Its signature attack strategy, known as the "Fire Jacket," is to engulf itself in flames (from an external source or otherwise), resulting in an intimidating offensive and defensive maneuver similar in appearance to napalm or other gel-based incendiaries. named Hideous Zippleback The Hideous Zippleback is a large, two-headed dragon. It is sly and surprising, but certain noises can confuse it and cause it to entangle its heads. The dragon has two personalities and two minds, one in each head, and one often argues with the other head over what to do. http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hideous-zippleback-02-1.png Hideous Zipplebacks have a unique and deadly attack: one head breathes flammable gas while the other head lights it with a spark. When both heads are working together, their attack is like no other: they send explosions at their opponents, as opposed to fire, like most other species. The only way to stop the gas from being ignited is to drench the igniter-head with water. Mavis learned from Toothless that most dragons hate eels enough to actually fear them. Night Fury http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/File:793D4236F262C30A76636A4FF3068.pngThe Night Fury is a species of dragon that only appears at night. The Night Fury is the rarest species and the most intelligent. Hiccup's dragon Toothless is a Night Fury. Night Furies are small to medium-sized with a sleek, dark blue body that's almost black. Their teeth are both resistant to flames and explosions; they're retractable, possibly to avoid getting its fireballs caught in its teeth. Physiologically, the Night Fury resembles an axolotl with three pair of wings, sharp retractable teeth, three ear-like apendages on the back of the head, and a pair of yellowish-green cat-like eyes. Unlike most dragon species, Night Furies have a short neck and lack any kind of horns. They use their tail wing-like flaps to steer and maneuver, similar to an airplane rudder. The Deadly Nadder http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Deadly-nadder-03.pngThe Deadly Nadder is one of the most beautiful species of dragon. In appearance, the Deadly Nadder is very bird-like: it is bipedal and possesses winged forelimbs. Its small yet keen eyes, equipped with binocular vision, are one of the tools it uses to stalk its targets. Its body is a vivid blue in color, with a light beige underbelly, while its wings are motted with yellow, orange and blue. In front of its eyes is its curved nasal horn, which is often used to batter opponents. Coating the tail is a series of spikes that can inject venom into a target. When relaxed, its venomous tail spikes lay flat, and when alarmed, they are shot upward to intimidate its foe. They can also be used to make a rattling noise which it makes right before it attacks, similar to rattlesnakes. The Terrieble Terror http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Terrible-terror.pngThe Terrible Terror is among the smallest of the small dragons, but also one of the most feared. It is roughly the size of a small cat and can crawl into homes, sheds, outhouses, and shacks and attack when its prey is least expecting it. The only warning a Terrible Terror gives is the hissing sound it makes just before breathing fire. Gronckle The Gronckle is the toughest dragon in the dragon world and more than lives up to its looks on the battlefield. The Gronckle can launch a devastating fire attack but is limited to but six shots at a time. The Gronckle can be slow, lazy, and cranky; it has been known to fall asleep mid-flight, waking only when it plunges into the sea or crashes into a mountain. Because of its tremendous weight and small wings, it would seem impossible for them to fly. However, because the wings of a Gronckle beat at a speed similar to that of hummingbirds' or bees' wings, it is possible for one to sustain flight. awe.png|Night Fury ddd.png|Deadly Nadder file 1.png|Monsterous Nightmare Hideous-zippleback-02-1.png|Hideous Zippleback 22.png|Terrieble Terror gron.png|Gronckle